


KENT STOP, WON'T STOP: A Kent Parson Fanzine

by bbbbbw



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanzine, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbw/pseuds/bbbbbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fanworks surrounding the fandom's most beloved character.</p><p>(a free, online-only PDF fanzine)</p><p>[please read the important notice in the main body before downloading.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	KENT STOP, WON'T STOP: A Kent Parson Fanzine

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank twitsquad for cheering me on as i compiled, and all the wonderfully talented people who blessed this zine with their amazing contributions. also ngozi, for writing such an amazing comic to the point ppl go nuts over a character who's only appeared in three comic updates. like dang.
> 
> this was originally posted on [tumblr](http://kentvparson.tumblr.com/post/123171686587/kent-stop-wont-stop-a-kent-parson-fanzine-do) to commemorate kent's bday, which was july 4th. GOD BLESS THE USA

[ ](http://imgur.com/R50Mj1q)

**KENT STOP, WON'T STOP: A Kent Parson Fanzine**

mediafire links:

[[SFW VERSION](http://www.mediafire.com/download/37u99ah9i3zh3cd/KVPzine.pdf)] | 3.55 MB

[[NSFW VERSION](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yf4yb15v88t71d5/KVPzine_nsfw.pdf)] | 4.50 MB

all credit is listed in the zine.

note: nsfw version includes tags for kinks or possible triggers in the table of contents.

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE** : this zine has references to patrick kane and tazer on the art on page 16 and in the fic "mr. zimmermann's cat" on page 18 in the nsfw version. this fanzine was organized and released before august 2015 so the contributors of this zine were unaware of pkane's rape allegations at that time. please proceed with caution if this is something that may make you uncomfortable or possibly trigger you. thank you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [burning bad lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280913) by [thistidalwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave)




End file.
